


Control Your Poison Because Roses Have Thorns

by Noellalee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, if you squint there's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noellalee/pseuds/Noellalee
Summary: Running into Reaper on a patrol mission always leads to an interesting time





	Control Your Poison Because Roses Have Thorns

 His body fills your vision on the street as he corners you in a position where you can’t run away. His claws snake out to grab your wrist, pulling you close to him before his arms sliding around your waist and a large clawed hand cups your backside. Reaper squeezes your ass and uses his grip on it for leverage to pull you against his body.

Suddenly, you feel his lips press against your own, unware of when he lifted his mask up. You quickly lose your train of thought with the taste of him. He tastes of tobacco and whiskey as his tongue demandingly snakes into your mouth. The front of his very firm body presses tightly against you, your breasts crushed against his armour. 

Something hard presses urgently against your hip and you gasp, pulling back from his kiss in shock. Gabriel reluctantly releases you from his tight embrace with a cheeky grin.

“Don’t worry, it’s just my gun.”

Your gaze wanders down to where he is fitted against the front of your body and true enough, one of his shot guns is pressing firmly against you. You swallow a shaky breath, feeling a blush rise in your cheeks as heat runs to your face.

You feel Reaper chuckle deep in his chest but he continues to draw distracting circles across your waist and hip with the point of his claw. Having him this close to you is making it a little hard to focus anything other than him. Despite the fact that you, an Overwatch agent, is being turned on by one of Talon’s most dangerous agents in the middle of London.

Strong fingers suddenly lace with your own as he takes your hand and you find yourself half dragged across the street behind him. You wonder when he took off his glove and how the hell he keeps removing articles of clothing without you noticing. He slips down an empty side ally and around a corner to a seemingly deserted area. The area is surrounded by tall brick building, garbage dumpsters and empty crates.

You briefly wonder just how the hell Gabe knows the back streets and alleys of London so well and to what purpose before he tugs you around a corner out of sight of the main street and pushes your back against the brick wall. Before you even have a chance to get your bearings, Reaper pins your arms above you head and presses the full length of his body against yours so that you are trapped between him and the wall.

Gabe’s lips are suddenly on yours, demanding and insistent, taking your breath away in the heat of the kiss. The tobacco smell of him assaults your senses as his hands slide down your body to your waist, gently caressing. You can feel the distinct press of erection against your stomach, it’s definitely not his gun this time, and you just about manage to drag your lips away from his for brief moments, both of you gasping for air. His dark eyes are hooded and heavy with lust and his gaze wanders down your body. He licks his lips slowly, pulling you closer for another kiss.

“Gabriel please stop!” You pant between kisses. “We can’t do this here, in public.”

He pays no attention to your please. His mouth countinues leaving open mouthed kisses across your jaw line and neck. He is making it very hard to think but you have been turned on since you first spotted him across the street.

“I can’t wait until later.” His voice is low and husky in your ear. “I can’t wait until both of us aren’t on patrol”

“But someone might see us.”

‘You weren’t complaining of that last time.’ He murmurs, hot breath ghosting along the sensitive flesh of your neck. He darts out his tongue leaving a warm wet trail before sucking on a particularly sensitive sweet spot on your neck that almost buckles your knees and forces you to wrap your arms around his shoulders for support.

“But that was different.” Even as you make excuses as to why not, you can’t help but grind against the front of him, relishing the hard member pressing between your legs. Reaper forces his thigh between your legs, pushing them wider and throwing you off balance. Moaning in pleasure and need, you grind against him, working yourself into a more frustratingly aroused state. “Our co-workers weren’t about to break out into a fight in the middle of the streets of London.”

Gabe leaves his place dragging his teeth along your collar bone and gives you an amused look as you are shamelessly buck along his thigh.

You glance around the area and it is fairly secluded. And dark. And empty. No one would likely bother you, but still, you can hear the footsteps of passers-by on the street just a few feet away, going about their daily business.

“Don’t feel like fucking the enemy today?”

Gabe raises a challenging eyebrow in your direction and gives you one of his devilish smirks that makes him hard to resist. His hands are already tugging on your pants. A large palm cups your groin and even through the fabric of your underwear his touch sends small thrills of pleasure through you. A warm weight is being to pool low in your stomach and internal muscles flutter in anticipation. Fucking him with your teammates just around the corner makes you that much more aroused.

Grabbing Reaper’s coat, you pull his lips back towards yours once more, letting his tongue swiftly slide into your mouth to continue its sensuous caress.

He grins as he pulls back. “I take that as a yes?”

You whimper acknowledgement as he wiggles his fingers that are currently now rooting around in your underwear. God, you need him right now and don’t care if anyone in the street happens by while you are both at it. The pair of you frantically begin pushing aside layers of clothing, eager to get them out the way.

“Quickly, please Gabe!” You can’t help but pant as he helps loosen your clothing, only enough to gain access to the important parts needed.

“Don’t worry baby. You’ll get my cock soon enough.” Gabe lifts you higher against the brick wall. One firm hand dig under your thighs for support as he slides a finger against your slick and coats it before pressing his middle digit against your clit and slowly rubbing. Reaper’s strokes were getting a little faster, a little harder, and your breath was leaving you in short pants. You were just about to plead for more when one of his long, big, thick fingers slides into you. Your leg jerks as you throw your head back against the stonewall. Gabe effortlessly slides another finger into you and began to pump them both back and forth.

The pleasure was growing and you start bucking against his hand. His hand begins to stroke you faster, grinding against your walls and pulling a desperate moan out of you. Reaper’s teeth skim your neck. Your thighs tense, legs jerk and toes curling as he slowly winds you up. Your back arches, your fingers gripping handfuls of his hair and pull. Gabriel growls, and you grind against him as you cry out. A trickle of sweat rolled down your back as you start coming.

Gabe’s voice is rough and clearly filled with arousal. “Look at you fucking coming apart beneath me. How long have you been thinking of me doing this? Since you saw me in the street?” He pauses, waiting for you to answer. All you can do is groan out an agreement.

Gabe smirks at you and withdrawals his fingers from you before sticking them in your mouth. You automatically begin sucking and licking all your juices off it. “Good girl,” he throatily moans. “One of these days I’m going to have all night to use you and there’s not a damn thing you can do about it because. I. Own. You.”

He removes his fingers from your mouth and grasps your throat, leaving a constant pressure. “Now, admit it. You’ve wanted me to come over here and fuck you senseless from the moment you saw me.”

He releases his grip from your throat to position himself at your entrance and his straining cock slides into you in one fluid movement. You cry out against him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders, one leg curled around his waist, the other straining on tiptoes, barely touching the ground. Your gasps are lost in his mouth as his lips seek yours, groaning against you in pleasure.

Your body tightens around Gabe’s cock, already rising towards another orgasm from earlier. He is so warm, and solid and thick and this is just what you needed, just what you had been day dreaming over for the last few weeks.

Perhaps it’s the thrill of getting caught, hearing the footsteps of people just around the corner. Cars pass by on the street and you try to keep your whimpers under your breath, biting down on Gabriel’s jacket covered shoulder when his mouth is not smothering your own.

His lips continue their assault on your jawline, neck, cleavage, or any inch of skin he can reach. His fingertips bruise against your thighs, squeezing tightly and pulling your body towards his with every thrust of hips.

His breath is hot and heavy in your ear; he lets out deep grunts of appreciation, mumbling encouragement and praise. Telling you how good of a slut you are for his cock. His hips thrust roughly, firmly, no sense of rhythm but with an urgency. After a few minutes of desperate, uncoordinated of him thrusting into you and the scrape of his rough pants against your clit and it is enough to leave you crying out in satisfaction, whimpering your orgasm into his coat.

Exhausted and dazed you can only cling to Reaper, who it appears, isn’t far behind you. A loan groan in your ear and the sudden stillness of his body lets you know he’s finished inside you. He’s breathing hard, and takes a few moments to compose himself. His body keeps you pinned in place against the wall, and it’s just as well because you’re not entirely sure your legs would hold you up.

Eventually you squirm, legs cramping from such an uncomfortable prolonged position and Gabe hisses at your movement as his softening cock slips from you. You shiver as cooler air rushes around your wet and sensitive body and at the distinct trickle of bodily fluids flow down your thigh.

He peppers your skin with open mouthed kisses, before nuzzling your neck. Long fingers gently rub back and forth along the bare skin of your thighs and it strikes you as a surprisingly intimate gesture as he pets and strokes you, cuddling against your body and seemingly reluctant to let go of the embrace.

Finally, the Talon agent eases you down firmly onto your feet allowing you to release the death grip you had on the back of his jacket. He gives you a soft kiss, almost romantic. Your clothing is rearranged quickly and easily, although the spreading wetness between your legs is a little uncomfortable, but you’ll have to deal with it later.

Gabe is fully dressed except for his mask. He closes the short distance between your bodies. He cups your face before placing a needy kiss against your lips. It’s rough and hot and over before you know it. Just as quickly as he closed the distance he backs off again and puts his mask over his face.

“See you later princess.”

With one final glance, he disappears around the corner, leaving you alone in the alley.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written in a few months so hopefully this little smut piece gets me back on track!


End file.
